Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{7^{12}}{7^{5}}}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{7^{12}}{7^{5}} = 7^{12-5}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{7^{12}}{7^{5}}} = 7^{7}} $